Rosario Vampire: True Vampire
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Being rewritten


Hi guys. So I have decided to write this story based on the fact that it would be better if Tsukune was a monster. You will see why in a little while but remember that I am not exactly the best when making harem stories so I am going to rewrite this story a little bit. If you still want to read it then go ahead.

Chapter 1: New Life

* * *

><p>Tsukune just got off the bus onto Yokai academy.<p>

"Ahh... It actually feels like home."

He was walking when he heard a bike off in the distance.

He heard "Look out!"

With that, he instinctively jumped up but ended up pulling the person on the bike with him.

He locked her into a tight embrace and they both came down lightly.

She didn't realize what was happening until she saw where she was.

She was off her bike and in this man's arms.

He let go of her and said "Sorry... That was like instinct or something. Something told me to reach and grab you... I can't really explain it."

She said "Oh, it must fate that we met today. I'm Moka Akashiya."

He said "I'm Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you."

Moka said "What do you think of vampires?"

Tsukune said "You honestly wanna know?"

She nodded and he said "You're looking at one."

He flared his yokai and you saw his transformation breaking.

His hair was turning spiky and silver. His eyes were crimson with slits.

She said "Wow. I never thought that I would meet another vampire. How can you change form so easily like that?"

Tsukune replied "I would like to tell you more but we really should be getting to class."

Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm and they both dashed to the ceremony.

After the ceremony, they went to their classes. Tsukune sat in class near the back of the class near the window.

A girl burst in at the last second and said "I am so sorry I am late. I just got a little lost."

The teacher said "It's quite alright. Please find a seat."

She looked around and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Moka, guess we got the same class after all."

She immediately jumped into a hug with Tsukune, making all the other guys jealous.

The guys were saying shit like "Why does he get her? I will fucking kill him! What does this loser have that I don't?"

Tsukune flared his yokai and immediately, everyone shut up.

Moka got off of him and he stood up. He said "If you even think about it, you are gonna regret it. You are welcome to try, but you won't get that far."

Everyone shut up and faced forward after that.

Class went on with the occasional talk between people that was only silenced when Tsukune said to shut up.

After class, Moka said "Is that really your power Tsukune? It feels familiar to me... Like I have felt it before, but I can't put my finger on it."

Tsukune said "It's probably just your imagination. Wanna go and grab a drink?"

Moka was questioning the truth in Tsukune's words but said "Sure."

They went to a vending machine and got tomato juice.

She was telling her story to him and getting sadder by the second.

He hugged her and said "Don't worry about it Moka. I am here now and you will never be alone again..."

He growled and said "You can come out now Orc."

Said creature came out of hiding and said "I don't get it. Why is a hot babe like you, hanging with such a loser like him?"

Tsukune was grabbed by the collar and lifted up. He said "I am going to tell you this once. Let go and get lost."

The man said "And if I don't? What are ya gonna do, eye me to death?"

Tsukune was very irritated now and gripped the man's wrist.

Tsukune said "I warned you. Now face the consequences."

His hair turned silver and his eyes were red with slits.

He said "I tried to give you a chance to back off, but even with that mercy, you choose to stay. Your funeral."

Tsukune gripped his wrist tighter until it felt like coming off.

He twisted his arm behind his back and Tsukune said "Never come near me again. Get out of my sight you waste of a creature."

He threw the creature out, into the air and followed him.

They were now at the ocean that is at the entrance to Yokai academy.

The orc managed to land near the water and Moka decided to follow them.

Tsukune said to him "Do you give up yet?"

The orc said nothing and Tsukune kicked him into the wall of the hill they were next to. He plowed several feet into the wall but wasn't quite out.

Tsukune walked over to Moka and said "I want to see something."

He easily tore off the rosary and she started her transformation.

Once she was finished, she opened her eyes to see a man standing before her.

She said "Why have you woken me?"

He replied "All in due time... My little Moka."

Moka was slightly pissed but at the same time a little happy... like she knows him from somewhere.

Tsukune said "Would you like the honor? He did want you after all."

She was surprised that she was offered the final hit.

She said "Delighted to."

She rammed him even farther into that same hole and he finally went out cold.

Moka took a good look at Tsukune and said "Who and what are you exactly?"

Tsukune said "All will come in due time. For now, know that you used to know me. I am sure that if you dug a little into your past memories that you will find the answer you are looking for. I am a vampire just like you though... Sorta. I promise you this though. Once you find the answer, you will finally start knowing why things went down the way they did. Just remember, whoever you think is your friend could very well be your enemy. I have helped you so you know my standing. I swear on my vampire pride that I am with you till the end."

Moka said "What do yo mean by you are a vampire sorta?"

Tsukune said " I guess you could consider me a step above you. I am a Demonic Vampire. I am the same as you when it comes to vampire traits but one key factor sets us apart. All of the weaknesses you have, I do not possess. I am immune to water and silver... all that... This is why I can change at will. I am the True Immortal. The one that can never die. I will live forever and no one can stop me. My race has been around for centuries and to this day, not even the first of our kind has died."

Moka thought 'This guy really can't die? That should be impossible. I heard about their kind from father but I thought they were just a rumor. A being who is truly immortal. I must test this out for myself.'

She said "If this is the case, then fight me. We will see if you are worthy."

Tsukune kindly refused and said "That time will come Moka. For now, you must build up more strength. The fight will be in the future. Except it won't be for just fun."

Moka said "And what do you mean by that?"

Tsukune snickered and said "You shall see in about a few months. 3 to be exact."

Moka said "What happens then?"

Tsukune said "A surprise visit. From an old friend. We arranged to meet and talk about certain things."

Moka said "And what is that?"

Tsukune said "I can't keep telling you all the details can I? Wait 3 months and you shall see. Goodnight Moka."

Moka said "Wait! I need my rosary!"

Tsukune said "I guess that's a shame. You will just have to come and find me for it now won't you? Have fun going through the boys' dorm."

Moka hated that she was forced to go to the boys' dorm. Most of all, because she needed to get her rosary back.

She finally found Tsukune's dorm room. She opened the door only to find a very neat place. It was actually very large. She walked in and Tsukune said "I was wondering when you were gonna find me."

She said "It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do when you have a very powerful aura to conceal. Why did you make me go through all that?"

Tsukune said "I had to use some way to get you up here willingly. We were being watched out there anyway. In here, we can peacefully talk. Now I can answer questions more in detail. Shoot away."

Moka was pissed at first but calmed down and said "Okay, who is coming?"

Tsukune said "You mean he never told you? Wow that guy has really gotta quit doing that. He is gonna get his ass pounded one day for that."

Moka said "Who is he?"

Tsukune said "You really are clueless aren't you? It's your dad."

Moka said "How do you know my father?"

Tsukune replied "Long story short, I have known all of your family for a long time. I am the same age as you are but my family knows your family very well. You may not remember much though so it will sound confusing."

Moka said "If that is the case, then why don't I remember you?"

Tsukune got up and grabbed her rosary in his pocket.

He said "This cursed thing is the reason behind that. The day your father put it on you, it locked away alot of your memories. They were stored into this rosary to not be awakened. The day that happens, is the day that you realize all of what has happened. Tell me this, were you alone in school?"

Moka said "Yes, I was so lonely and no one liked me. I wanted to just curl up into a ball and die. It would be better if I wasn't alive at all."

Moka was trying to fight back her tears but was losing the battle.

She was hugged by Tsukune and he said "It's okay... I know what you went through. I felt the same. I don't know how to explain this but even though I could conceal myself as a human, I felt your pain. I was never bullied but I felt it. I saw you in my dreams. I saw what you went through. I can't explain why it happened, I just know that it did."

Moka returned the hug and let out her tears. Tsukune comforted her and let her take her time. He said "It's okay now. I am here and will never leave your side."

Moka kept crying even though it was hurting her pride.

She finally felt safe and secure for the first time in her life just being able to be in his arms.

He said "Look, I know that it will seem weird since we barely met but... If you wish, you may sleep here for tonight."

Moka blushed and said "Sure, I would like that. Ya know, you really are a good person Tsukune."

She slept in nothing but a bra and panties.

Tsukune lay on the couch for a while but Moka kept thinking.

She thought 'He is so nice to me. I have never felt safer before. I have this urge to tell him to come here with me but I don't know why. Where have I known him? Unless,...That's it...Tsukune, the vampire kid I used to play with when I was younger. Now I feel safe since I am with someone familiar.'

She finally says "Tsukune, can you come lay here with me?"

She blushed as hard and red as her eyes.

Tsukune blushed a little and said "Okay then... But only if you are sure."

She nodded and he got in bed next to her.

She said "I finally remember you Tsukune. We used to play together. Me, you and Kokoa. I remember how you would always come and watch us if she wanted to fight and sometimes even fought us if we wanted to."

Tsukune said "Yes, you girls were always fighting. I did that so that you wouldn't get so pissed at Kokoa all the time. Do you really want your rosary back?"

She nodded and he gave it to her.

He said "Goodnight Moka. Till next time."

She clipped it on and fell asleep.

He lay there for a while and said "If you can hear me, you know then. The time for what was promised is coming. I am just glad you only remember that part of our childhood right now. You don't need to know about my past just yet. You don't even need to know about the future yet. All will come in time."

With that, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay look... I had her fall asleep there because it follows my plot okay... don't judge me.<p>

She is a bit ooc because of the way I have her currently. She is actually softer towards people now than in the anime and manga because she got her childhood friend back and also because of some certain feelings that she has always had toward him.

Keep reading and I will post again soon.

-Pyro Demon Lord


End file.
